How To Deal With Childish Noobs
Written by XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 18:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) for the benefit of the public This page is full of examples on how to deal with noobs. Usually people ignore noobs, but this here is a page on how I've dealt with those littlies. This is in no way trying to copy ideas of other people who have made similar pages, but simply a helpful page to give ideas on what to do when dealing with an irritating noob that's getting on yer last nerve. If you understand what it's like to be bullied by someone below your level of maturity, feel totally free to edit this page and post up your own example of experiencing noobs. If you have, put up screenshots of your conversation. NOTE: Please do not mention the other person's name because it would be rude and probably quite embarassing for that person, who hopefully has gotten over noobishness by this stage. Refer to the other person as Pirate, or Noob Pirate, or just plain Noob''.'' P.S: Sorry for the lack of screens. The button on my keyboard fell off (!) ages ago so I couldn't and still can't take screens. Example One: Kitty Playing Poker with a noob in King's Arm, Andaba A rather over-excited and repeatedly losing lvl 12 person is getting fed up of losing. The trouble about being a good sport is that you have to lose to be one, and being a good sport I am telling the truth that you're not being fair! I'm a good winner and I always win, so you're cheating - Pirate You can't blame your opponents for applying a strategy that beats you with regularity - Kitty You're not. I'm sure you should be in jail by now. This game is stupid. So are you. - Pirate You're not a very good loser, are you? - Kitty Of course I'm not - Pirate You just said you were one - Kitty - Pirate pretends not to notice. After a long pause.. Well, if I'm the only that's the bad loser, why are you accusing me of it? It proves that you're a bad loser as well - Pirate We're all bad losers. But if you can react to the same way of losing as winning, that's a pretty big achievement. - Kitty True. But you keep constantly winning, so it's easy for you to say. - Pirate I suppose so. Show me a good loser, and I'll show you a loser - Kitty Example Two: Dating on Abassa A love-searching pirate desperately tried to find someone without much sucess. Who wants a free guy?! - Pirate Excuse me, but this is a kid's game. If you are looking for a lover, please search elsewhere ''- Another Pirate'' What I'm doing is fine! There are lots of pretty laidies on here, unlike you! - Pirate Ohh! You mean, like you, right? - Kitty The rest of this fight went on for ages, but the point was to subtly lead him off the dating subject - which was exactly what we did. The trick of side-tracking a noob is to be a noob. Example Three: Two Noobs vs Kitty Two lvl 14's cook up a fight against me in Port Royal. Instead of running away to shake them off and getting called a coward, I hatch a little plan. I'll kill you! I got this pistol today and it's got more attack then the first! - Pirate 1 I've got a blunderbuss! I'll kill you! - Pirate 2 I've got both, AND a musket AND a bayonet, so.. - Kitty But the two of us are against you - Both Pirates OMG LOOK IT'S JOLLY ROGER!!! - Kitty Where?! - Both Pirates, as they look around. I run away, laughing. That's all the examples I can think of now, from XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 18:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC), thanks for reading! Category:Fan Creations Category:Guide Category:Guide Category:POTCO